User talk:Long Patrol Girl
This is M@, not the template: The most popular game on here is Neil's Rebellion, though a few of my games are starting soon. --Martin II The Mad Poet 04:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Commisions Am I asking in ze right place? Oh well. These are my alter egos. Three is ze most interesting. 1.) Appearence: An old man, hunched over with a staff. Wears a sand-colored robe. His staff splits in ze end like a Y. Smiling. The background in a star-filled sky. *Name: Old Man Finnicky *Age: He is ageless. *Bio: He has done everything everybody else has done and now settled down. Opposes the Dark Lord. 2.) Appearence: A tall erect figure with black robes and glowing red eyes. In his left hand is a sword. The background is white. *Name: Ze Dark Lord *Age: Since the world started. *Bio: A dark lord. What more is there to say? 3) Apperance: (prepare yourself) A cute little Girl Scout girl. She is smiling a disarming smile, with both hands behind her back. She is wearing a brown Girl Scout uniform. Her hair is brown, long, and goes down her shoulders. Her face is covered in cute little freckles. A little bit of a gun can be seen behind her back. *Name:Julia *Age: 15 *Bio: She is a informer of the Dark Lord, disguised as a Girl Scout. She weedles out moost information with charm and poisoned chocalates that are used for a good cause, but sometimes she resorts to dark magic and her shotgun. Is very clever and cute. AHHH! MY CURSOR HAS DISSAPEARED! The Pursued one 03:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC)The Pursued one Hey LPG! Long time no see! Just wanted to give you a copy of your Time Travel blog since I'm going to delete it. Some jerks posted a ton of crap in the comments and I'd love to delete them all without affecting you, but there are just too many - so deleting the whole thing will more quickly eliminate them from the site. But I have a copy of it right below so feel free to post it again - I just want the spam comments gone is all. Welcome! Welcome to Time Travel RPG. Your mission: To travel back/forward in time, without messing stuff up. And enjoy me making obscure references to Doctor Who occasionally. Rules and Such You are given a time travel device (You control what it looks like, but you only get to pick ONCE! NO SWITCHING!) and you can travel wherever you wish. The catch: #You can't mess stuff up; if you/your immediate family/the entire human/animal race dies, you must fix it. #You have a secret cult, watching you and following you wherever you go. They are trying to stop you at any cost. They want your time travel device to use for evil devious things. You may work together in groups of one to two; that's it. Your 'Home Time Period' can be whenever you want; you can be from 1933, 2005, or 1693. You pick. If you are going around through time, you are a Time Operative. If you are trying to steal a time travel device/kill a time operative, you are a Time Cultist. Here's the rules: #We are working with Earth History. Okay? Yes, you can be an animal if you want (Knock yourself out) but its still earth history. K? #You may only carry one weapon; it can be a lightsaber or a revolver. Whichever you like more. #You are trying to make history better, if you can. But watch out; it may not be better in the long run. #STAY AWAY FROM THE TIME CULT. THEY WANT TO KILL YOU. #Beware of the Weeping Angels (Hahaha...very funny, Agent M. I'm making an obscure reference. Ignore this.) #When you are finished in a time period, you will say, "Narrator, I am finished." I will then decide if you messed up history real bad or not. I'll try to be as fair as humanly possible. And I'm lenient. Just don't go around assasinating important political figures, okay? #"Some things are in fix, some are in flux." (Doctor Who) Basically, somethings you CANNOT mess with. But, you CAN mess around with everything. But there may be consequences...I'm not going to tell you what will cause awful stuff and what will be okay until AFTER you're done. #Time Cultists want to mess up history so bad that they will rule all of time. The End. Time Agents, you are trying to capture Time Cultists and put them in a Time Lock. The Time Lock is the year 703 AD, and it is on a planet 500,000 lightyears away on a prison planet that is uninhabited. If a Time Cultist is sent here, they are (most likely) never going to return. Players If you are going around through time, you are a Time Operative. If you are trying to steal a time travel device/kill a time operative, you are a Time Cultist. Time Operatives Martin2 Danthemanb Time Cultists The Pursued One Your Mission! Time Operatives A group of suspicious folk has been reported to HQ in the year 1776, the year the USA is founded. A group has infiltrated the signing of the Declaration of Independence. They are trying to make sure it is NOT shipped off the England and thar a huge, World War breaks out by spreading rumors of England and the Colonists attacking Europe, Afria, Asia and South America. Here's the report from Time Agent Jonathan Picklebe: The Time Cultists are trying o stop the Declaration of Independence being signed or shipped off the England! They are trying to star a World '' War by faking attacks in Asia, Europe, South America, America, and Australia! They are being mock Colonist or British soldiers; they plan on supplying the sides with machine guns, tanks, and huge battleships! There is even speculation of the Atomic Bomb being introduced! I need backup, immediately! ''John So, your mission: Go to 1776, capture the Time Cultists, and save the future! Time Cultists There is a spy in your ranks! Someone has been feeding information to the Time Agency! You need to stop them, kill them, and take over all of time! Your orders are shoot to kill; it doen't matter if Colonists see you with P-90's. Your Mission: Stop key historical events that were good (The destruction of the Berlin Wall, Hitler's Suicide, the invention of a Republic, the lightbulb, etc.) from happening. Begin. Enjoy! Have fun not messing up history! -- 16:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC)